


Snookered

by bethbrokes



Series: Tumblr made me do it! [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbrokes/pseuds/bethbrokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For whothefrellami's prompt "Jack, Sam, snooker".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snookered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whothefrellami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whothefrellami/gifts).



“You know, I have a pool table in the rec room.”  
She hadn’t noticed Jack sidle up behind her as she stood in the shadows on his deck, watching some of the less tipsy SGC personnel throw a football about on the lawn. She’d thought she was out of sight, actually, but then Jack had always had that uncanny way of knowing where she was and when he needed to be there with her. She smirked as he slid his arms around her waist, and tucked his head onto her shoulder, and she gave a non-committal ‘hmm’.  
“I mean, if you’re bored, Carter. You were looking kinda bored.”  
“Oh, you know, _S_ _ir._ It’s been a long week. To tell you the truth, I  _was_ looking for something a little more exciting than football and beer.”  
“So how about pool and single malt?” His voice was low, and she call barely focus on his words with the feel of his warm breath against her neck.  
“Sounds good to me.” She tried as hard as she could to keep her tone neutral, as if they really were just two friends agreeing to a game of pool - but the way his thumb was absent-mindedly stroking her waist through the thin cardigan she wore indicated it was anything but.  
He took her hand loosely, and led her round the side of the house, away from any prying eyes, through the side entrance that led directly into the rec room.  
There actually was a pool table; she’d been half-expecting to find nothing but a convenient make-out couch. But no, that was tucked away in the corner. The table took up most of the room, actually, and she could see it’d be a tight squeeze to get round it to the bar, let alone to actually play. She also noticed something else.  
“Uh, sir, there are no balls on that table.”   
“Yeah, it makes this a lot easier.” He said, steering her towards the table, pushing her against with his hands firmly on her hips, eyes downcast and apparently scrutinising her waist.  
“What? What’s easi-oh!” She found herself lifted onto the table. “Oh. You’re right.” She sank back onto the green felt,pulling Jack with her. “Much easier.”


End file.
